


vague posting

by serenfire



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Jon Tweets Way Too Much for a Murder Suspect, M/M, Melanie Cyberbullies Elias and Falls In Love With Georgie, Season 3, Social Media, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: The Magnus Institute ✔@MagnusInstituteThe Institute does not have any "secret tunnels." Any attempts to disrupt the historic foundation of the building will be countered with an immediate security alert.Melanie King ✔@GhostHuntUKreplying to @MagnusInstitutedamn just dm me next time elias 🖕
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 110
Kudos: 716
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	vague posting

**Author's Note:**

> me: what if melanie and georgie, popular webseries and podcast personalities, spent s3 falling in love to the delight of twitter stans  
> me: what if these twitter stans used their power to connect the dots to the rest of the magnus folks
> 
> _written for the podcastgirlsweek free day_
> 
> (Please make sure you are showing the Creator's Style!)

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

I GOT HIRED BY THE MAGNUS INSTITUTE?? New Vlog Out Now! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Na7AZ0qgrip

❤ 27K 4:20 PM - February 8, 2017

Georgie | WTG? 100 Livestream

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

oh shit melanie you’re back in the business!

❤ 1K 5:00 PM - February 8, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

you know I am! we should reconnect o.o

❤ 953 6:05 PM - February 8, 2017

Georgie | WTG? 100 Livestream

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

I hear from classified sources that there are secret tunnels under the archives that might contain ~spooky stuff~

❤ 734 6:20 PM - February 8, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

ooh might ask tim to show me around the basement

❤ 320 6:25 PM - February 8, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL

❤ 190 8:45 PM - February 8, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

She's back... can't believe it... we thought she was gone but SHE'S BACK!

❤ 89 8:52 PM - February 8, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

Let's go lesbians! Let's go!

❤ 94 9:09 PM - February 8, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

since melanie king's vlog is like REALLY doing the rounds maybe we'll get to see her at vidcon this year after all!!

❤ 457 11:27 AM - February 9, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

The Institute does not have any "secret tunnels." Any attempts to disrupt the historic foundation of the building will be countered with an immediate security alert.

❤ 1.2K 2:35 PM - February 9, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

damn just dm me next time elias 🖕

❤ 3.5K 2:52 PM - February 9, 2017

Georgie | WTG? 100 Livestream 7pm!

@OhMyGhostness

In honor of my friend @GhostHuntUK coming back to the business of spooks, I’m going to be hosting a special livestream ep of WTG? with her, streaming on twitch.tv/whattheghost at 7pm GMT!

❤ 7K 9:03 AM - February 16, 2017

Melanie "Elias Get Fucked" King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

xx

❤ 2K 9:25 AM - February 16, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

At 7pm TONIGHT I’ll be hanging out with my good friend/historic rival (??) Georgie Barker in her home studio to record an ep. I’ll be talking about my own experiences getting a job and getting SHOT BY A GHOST! You better all be there

❤ 17K 9:32 AM - February 16, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

I'm at work then... Big Sad... I'll still have access to twitter tho can anyone livetweet the highlights @ me

❤ 290 9:33 AM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @reubenlukas

ofc i will be! I'll be using #WhatTheLivestream for my thoughts

❤ 103 9:41 AM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

#WhatTheLivestream omg georgie's home studio looks so cozy and chic! aesthetic kinda ruined by a man (??) who's not in frame or been addressed by georgie or melanie but his muttering is getting picked up by the mic

❤ 19 7:07 PM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

#WhatTheLivestream PRIDE FLAG ALERT GEORGIE'S GOT A PRIDE FLAG ON HER WALL

❤ 203 7:21 PM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

#WhatTheLivestream melanie GOT STABBED and then decided to fly across the world to GET SHOT?? how is she the coolest person I've ever seen. I want to be her when I grow up

❤ 562 7:38 PM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

#WhatTheLivestream awww georgie and melanie have known each other since right out of college, apparently they had a mutual friend/enemy in common (1/?)

❤ 490 8:01 PM - February 16, 2017

toni | bzfd unslvd s2 SPOILERS

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @boogarabitchin

and maybe this mutual enemy is the Mysterious Grumbling Man behind the camera because georgie keeps gesturing at him when melanie mentions "a sworn enemy" and mel flipped him off. who is this I must find out (2/?)

❤ 354 8:07 PM - February 16, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

georgie and melanie look super cute together... my gay heart is Yearning... and the PRIDE FLAG... could they-- could they be g-- could they be gay togeth--

❤ 292 8:10 PM - February 16, 2017

toni | melanie/georgie fans RISE!!

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @boogarabitchin

I SAW. A CAT. THERE IS A CAT IN THE CAM. CAT CAM! (3/?)

❤ 62 8:24 PM - February 16, 2017

Georgie | WTG? Ep101 Out Now!

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @boogarabitchin

oh that’s The Admiral! the only man deserving of my heart <3

cats for chat ✔ @jonathansims

the baby is getting ready for recording by lounging all over the equipment. we love the admiral!

  


❤ 4K 6:45 PM - February 16, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

Who is this "jonathan sims" and why does he know georgie barker's cat.

❤ 39 8:55 PM - February 16, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

Why is the entirety of "jonathan sims" account just pictures of georgie barker's cat.

❤ 6 8:57 PM - February 16, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

We’re publishing a YouTube series on how to curate academic data. First video is Archiving 101 featuring our Head Archival Assistant @mahhhhtin and content from our former Archivist Jonathan Sims https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz6Q0DrMAbT

❤ 1K 9:00 AM - March 2, 2017

this is now a WTG? fan acc sorry

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

Is this "jonathan sims" melanie's coworker?? Why is he in georgie's house?? What is Going On with the uk ghost fandom

❤ 72 9:26 AM - March 2, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

Streets by M. K. Blackwood http://www.wattpad.com/story/764997009 #MyPoetry #PoetrySharing #InternetPoetry

❤ 4 10:34 AM - March 6, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @mahhhhtin

Linked is both the text and audio transcript of my poem! It’s got a good atmosphere because I recorded it in a soundproof basement. 

❤ 1 10:36 AM - March 6, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

replying to  @mahhhhtin

Was this recorded on company time?

❤ 229 10:38 AM - March 6, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

👁️👄👁️

❤ 83 10:39 AM - March 6, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

Ok what do I do when my boss has discovered I maybe slack off during work hours due to twitter. Wrong answers only

❤ 49 1:59 PM - March 6, 2017

Timmy✔

@TheManTheKayak

replying to  @mahhhhtin

Vague about it on twitter, obviously

❤ 702 2:22 PM - March 6, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @mahhhhtin

Fire him

❤ 3K 3:49 PM - March 6, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

Hsfldfssfd

❤ 15 3:57 PM - March 6, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @mahhhhtin

No, I rescind that statement. Kill him

❤ 704 4:05 PM - March 6, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

#LifeProTip: Employees should not spend an excessive amount of time during work hours on personal projects.

❤ 1K 5:00 PM - March 6, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

Why does this read like if employees slack of magnus will end their life ASDFHSD

❤ 401 5:19 PM - March 6, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

The Magnus Institute is protected at all times by 24/7 video surveillance. Learn more about how to properly secure archives in Archiving 102, with appearances by CEO Elias Bouchard and Security Expert Alice Tonner https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bw3CT2NYxk

❤ 1K 9:00 AM - March 8, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

asdflhds vague tweeting @/mahhhhtin. I approve.

❤ 631 10:11 AM - March 8, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

I keep seeing so much good buzzfeed unsolved content on my dash but not so much uk ghost stuff... can we get some good georgie/melanie content PLEASE my crops need to be watered

❤ 491 4:28 AM - March 22, 2017

Georgie | WTG? Ep104 Out Now!

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @reubenlukas

if any artists want to draw me and @GhostHuntUK my dms are open i'll GLADLY commission you 👁️ 👁️

❤ 20K 7:10 PM - March 22, 2017

UK Podcast Awards✔

@UKPodcastAwards

Congratulations to What the Ghost? for winning six awards, including awards for Best Sound Editing and Best Nonfiction Podcast!

❤ 3K 10:00 AM - March 27, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @UKPodcastAwards

are you sure about "best nonfiction podcast"

❤ 60K 10:31 AM - March 27, 2017

Georgie | UK Podcast Award Winner

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

oh my god mel PLEASE

❤ 21K 10:31 AM - March 27, 2017

Georgie | UK Podcast Award Winner

@OhMyGhostness

Here’s a recent interview with the UK Podcast Awards about my recent forays into multimedia content, how this last year has been for me creatively, and being a queer voice of colour in media. http://www.ukpodcastawards.com/Gqc9c5CR6A/

❤ 19K 10:00 AM - March 28, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

no mention of your muse?? 🥺

❤ 18K 10:41 AM - March 28, 2017

Georgie | UK Podcast Award Winner

@OhMyGhostness

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

babe i talked abt being bi for like two paragraphs

❤ 25K 11:49 AM - March 28, 2017

toni | melanie/georgie fans RISE!!

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

[INCOHERENT SCREAMING] 🎉🎉🎉

❤ 2K 12:30 PM - March 28, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

not to vague but my boss being gone is so hard. like: who do i ask about inane filing references. who do i spend every lunch break making eyes at.

❤ 488 10:20 AM - April 3, 2017

Timmy✔

@TheManTheKayak

replying to  @mahhhhtin

I'll be your replacement xx

❤ 690 10:55 AM - April 3, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @TheManTheKayak

Whshshdfs shut UPPPP

❤ 211 11:21 AM - April 3, 2017

toni | melanie/georgie fans RISE!!

@boogarabitchin

his boss? elias bouchard, head of the @MagnusInstitute? what IS this lore with the Melanie King Extended Universe. what is GOING ON in magnus

Martin Blackwood 🌈 @mahhhhtin

not to vague but my boss being gone is so hard. like: who do i ask about inane filing references. who do i spend every lunch break making eyes at.

❤ 305 1:08 AM - April 4, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @boogarabitchin

Asdflkahsdflasfd NO LMAO WHY DID YOU @ HIM

❤ 732 7:40 AM - April 4, 2017

this is a WTG? fan NOT SORRY

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @boogarabitchin

how did mahhhhtin SEE this does he FOLLOW them

❤ 296 9:11 AM - April 4, 2017

toni | melanie/georgie fans RISE!!

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @isabelle_moomin

HELL YEAH he does 😎

❤ 1K 10:00 AM - April 4, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

#LifeProTip: Institute staff tweeting about private Magnus business will be issued cease and desist letters.

❤ 801 5:00 PM - April 4, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

is martin mooning over elias now """"private magnus business"""" asdfasdf

❤ 1.2K 5:27 PM - April 4, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

IT'S NOT ELIAS

❤ 7K 8:35 AM - April 9, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @mahhhhtin

Oh god too many melanie stans have arrived. I don't even know what kpop fancams are

❤ 6.9K 12:19 AM - April 10, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

New Vlog: My New Boss Is A Murdering Archivist?? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1SknAwbkY

❤ 40K 4:00 PM - April 29, 2017

this is a WTG? fan NOT SORRY

@isabelle_moomin

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

That's it. I'm looking at the magnus official website for a job. i can be an unpaid intern I don't care I just NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE 

❤ 3K 7:23 PM - April 29, 2017

Reuben (She/Her)

@reubenlukas

replying to  @isabelle_moomin

please take one for the team and learn how a murderer gets a job back at the workplace where he murdered an old man. please,,,

❤ 3K 8:38 PM - April 29, 2017

Georgie | UK Podcast Award Winner

@OhMyGhostness

I’m very glad @GhostHuntUK is becoming a @MagnusInstitute reaction channel because jon won’t tell me any of the spicy details. i'm relying on for the good gossip

❤ 5K 9:39 AM - April 30, 2017

Melanie King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @OhMyGhostness

i'd never let you down

❤ 7K 11:23 AM - April 30, 2017

cats for the archives

@jonathansims

replying to  @GhostHuntUK

I take MASSIVE offence at this. Also why are you discussing this on a social media platform.

❤ 2K 5:08 PM - April 30, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

Wait @jonathansims YOU HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT?

❤ 5K 7:23 PM - April 30, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @mahhhhtin

You've been at Georgie's house THIS ENTIRE TIME??

cats for chat @jonathansims

the baby is getting ready for recording by lounging all over the equipment. we love the admiral!

  


❤ 3K 8:47 PM - April 30, 2017

Martin Blackwood 🌈

@mahhhhtin

replying to  @mahhhhtin

You've been posting to twitter the entire time you've been wanted for murder?? EXPLAIN

❤ 3K 8:53 PM - April 30, 2017

cats for the archives

@jonathansims

replying to  @mahhhhtin

I will not. Get back to work.

❤ 1K 10:07 AM - May 1, 2017

toni | melanie/georgie fans RISE!!

@boogarabitchin

replying to  @jonathansims

wait... is this murderer jon martin's "boss" he's been vague tweeting about for the past several months?? @isabelle_moomin GET THAT INTERNSHIP

❤ 1K 2:39 PM - May 1, 2017

The Magnus Institute✔

@MagnusInstitute

#LifeProTip: If you continue to tweet about unproven criminal histories of Institute employees, the Magnus Institute will consider this libel and prosecute to the full extent of the law.

❤ 2K 5:00 PM - May 1, 2017

Melanie "Eat Elias's Ass" King✔

@GhostHuntUK

replying to  @MagnusInstitute

Try me bitch #JonathanSimsDidNothingWrong

❤ 42K 5:11 PM - May 1, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134) for their AO3 Twitter template.  
> All images here are free for public use or from official The Magnus Archives and Buzzfeed Unsolved content.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://serenfire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
